No More Promises
by UndauntedNightmare
Summary: Things would never be the same without the gang, but an old friend may be just the trick for survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first Scooby fic ever. :P It's more of a mix between it and Resident Evil with a bit of a Devil May Cry theme. If you don't know what Resident Evil and Devil May Cry are, look them up. Don't kill me because there's no Fraphne; this is supposed to be set in between the Thirteen Ghosts and other universes so Daphne is not around. This is directed on my Scooby OC, Kaia Lennox. This is a friendship fiction as of right now, but may change later on depending on what everyone thinks. Well enjoy.~**

* * *

><p>The blond haired girl sauntered through the abandoned estate, her fear catching up with her. The walls were eroded, the once grand estate nothing but ruins now. This place had a feeling of deep sorrow emanating from it. It drew Kaia in with ease because she felt this place could be restored to its former beauty. She then realized that she didn't notice the smeared blood on the walls. The smell of rotting flesh was pungent in her nose; it had such a foul odor. It made the bile in her throat rise. Why was such a grand place in such ruin?<p>

Kaia shook off such overturning thoughts; coming here alone was unsettling enough for her. She was usually used to being alone, but she felt as if she needed someone with her while solving mysteries. Unfortunately, she wasn't the most social so she was often bullied in school for her love of solitude. She usually ignored the insults they threw to her because her education was way more pertinent to her life than they were. To her, they were just pieces of furniture.

Her blue eyes were fixated themselves on the exit; literally the light at the end of the tunnel. She almost cried out of happiness; she was going to make it out alive. Now was not the time to cry, she knew that there was going to be more coming her way, but whatever; right now, all she could care about was life or death. Which one will she choose?

Meanwhile, the former leader of Mystery Incorporated walked slowly down the sidewalk, his once triumphant grin now a frown. His head was looking down, an obvious sign of dejection. His hair was blond and ruffled, his eyes were a clear blue. His face looked young and boyish; he was only a teenager, barely old enough to drive. Nevertheless, he still solved mysteries with his friends. His name was Frederick, Fred for short. Many called him Freddie out of affection. The gang were all off on their own escapades; Shaggy and Daphne were off somewhere and Velma was busying herself with her school work. Crystal Cove was no longer the same without his friends; there was a large void in his heart that needed to be fulfilled.

Fred stopped himself as soon as he saw the estate; the doors were open, the windows cracked from years of negligence. He had never seen anyone at this house before and whoever was inside was curious of what lurked inside. The estate had once been owned by the wealthy Valentine family, however; they disappeared without one trace of evidence. Many investigators had tried to find the smoking gun in the case, but who or whatever was dwelling in that estate had something to do with all their disappearances.

The door was busted open with ease, rust covering it with years of water damage easily the crook. The furniture were worn out from overuse in the past; dust covered the the wooden chairs. This place spooked him greatly. It was definitely the most realistic place he had seen out of all his bizarre cases. Usually, Fred and his gang encountered schemes with people in masks, but this time he was alone and he didn't realize the nightmare he had brought himself into. This was surely going to be a case he would never forget.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

His voice echoed down the halls, his eyes widened as soon as he saw the blood-caked walls. Yes, he had never seen such a thing before and now, he would never forget this. The blood looked like words; they were illegible, but he somehow read them.

"When you read this, you're next." He read aloud.

_Click, click, click._

The sound of combat boots heavily padded on the linoleum flooring. It scared Fred out of his wits. He thought that whatever was there was after him. Little did he know, it was only a harmless girl. It was only Kaia, but he had no idea who she was. He cringed as soon as she was near him, afraid that he would meet his end. However, this wasn't the case.

"Who the heck are you?" She bellowed, her voice loud. Her eyes were filled with confusion. Who is this guy?

"Well?" She grew impatient with him. "Are you gonna just sit there all day or tell me who the heck you are?"

"Question is, why would I tell you?" He replied, annoyed with the girl. She didn't look much younger, but she still attained the innocence of a child.

Kaia rolled her eyes, irritated with this guy. Whoever the heck he was, he should know how to treat a lady.

"Even a zombie is better company than you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I've ended this for now, but I should be able to add the second chapter tomorrow. Bye. :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is chapter two. Reviews are desired. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The room grew awkwardly quiet after Kaia stated that; Fred hadn't been offended, he had worse said to him. He clicked on the old-fashioned lamp, the light slightly tinting the dark room with dimmed light. In this dimmed light, Fred analyzed Kaia; she was shorter than him, her straight blond hair cascaded down to the middle of her back, her eyes were a dark blue. He frowned at her, not getting respite with her around. Her and this house were a humongous problem; this needed sorting out pronto.<p>

"I concur that you are weird." Kaia stated, annoyed with him, "You stare creepily at everyone, don't you?"

"I know you do."

She gave him an icy glare, her eyes brimmed with remnants of anger. He just shrugged it off; this girl was not worth his time. He walked off not wanting anything to do with her. The door creaked as he opened it, its wood rotting from the erosion. With each step he took, his demeanor softened; without Daphne around, he was nothing. He drew out a sigh and kept on striding down the abandoned hallways. He missed Daphne, he needed her. Now was not the time to think about her; he had more important things to worry about.

Meanwhile, Kaia sat there in complete silence, her hair swaying from the drifts of wind. Something about that guy put her on edge, but she didn't know what. He reminded her of the school jocks-mean and ignorant. He looked like a popular guy with his looks. From her assumptions, he probably had many girlfriends in his lifetime. She wandered out the door, not caring what would happen. All she needed was a ticket out of her, but from the looks of things, that would be impossible.

The wooden floor creaked as she walked on it, looking like it hadn't been used in years. Her skin looked pallid, her eyes were bloodshot from the urgency. She fell to the ground indignantly, not caring what the impact may bring. She lied there in a impassive trance, contented with this decision. It would give her the sleep she had been deprived of, that she had been yearning for. With each passing second, her eyelids drooped, her breathing easing as she fell into a deep sleep.

An hour later, Fred stood upon the sleeping Kaia, he couldn't leave the girl there. Just because she ticked him off somewhat doesn't mean she was bad. He scooped her up gently in his arms, a tingly sensation surged within him, but he shook it off swiftly. He carried Kaia to a safer place. Whatever may lurk here wasn't going to feast upon her delicate flesh. Fred wanted to acquaint her as an ally. After all, she looked like she knew her stuff, but like any girl, she had her flaws.

Kaia squirmed in his arms as realization dawned on her; she was not on the floor anymore. She slightly opened her eyes, her vision blurred. She hallucinated, thinking Fred was a monster so she drew out her pocket knife, raising it near his neck. He laughed, knowing that she was just alarmed.

"Hey, it's just me." Fred said teasingly, smiling as he laughed. She shook her head in disbelief. She was being so stupid.

"Good to know." She mumbled, feeling the cool metal rest in the palm of her small hands. She settled it into its leather case and put it away with silence. He was really trying acts of kindness on her and it was surely drawing her in.

"So what are you here for, Kaia?" He asked curiously.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've seen you somewhere before, but I don't remember where."

She suddenly remembered, he went to summer camp with her back when they were young. She gave him a smirk and let out a sigh of relief. Euphoria washed through her system and stayed, the nostalgic memories of her childhood flashed through her mind.

Things wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
